


The One Where Joey Kisses Chandler

by allineedisaquill



Series: The Ones Where Chandler And Joey Are Together [1]
Category: Friends
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexuality, Character Development, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allineedisaquill/pseuds/allineedisaquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those rumours, the insinuations of them being a couple, all the awkward jokes and brushing off of comments...they weren't entirely all false. At some point, they'd both fallen for the other, and being best friends was clearly no longer enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chandler started to feel nervous as he paced back and forth the apartment he shared with Joey. His friend was, once again, bugging him to help him out with a part. He wanted to kiss Chandler in order to get used to kissing other men, but Chandler shivered at the mere thought. What worried him was the fact it wasn't a shiver of disgust. He'd briefly been relieved when Joey, after being initially rejected by Chandler, had gone to Ross for help, but he too had declined and thus Joey had returned to his best friend for help.

“What am I going to do?!” Chandler exclaimed to the empty apartment as he tugged frantically at his hair. “I can't tell my male best friend that yes, I wanna kiss him and no, it's not entirely for his acting experience. This is insane!”

The man wasn't aware his room mate had entered right at the last second, and Joey shrugged off his jacket, slung it over the back of his chair and frowned, crossing his arms. “Hey man, what's got you so worked up?” He asked.

Chandler searched desperately for a lie, then span around to face his friend and quickly shouted, “Nothing!”

Joey smirked and nodded. “You know what might help ease you up a little...?”

With a roll of his eyes, Chandler rushed to the door, hoping to evade the situation once again. But where would he go? He couldn't just go across the hall. The problem was embarrassing enough without having to go through it in front of the whole of their group of friends. He couldn't go to the coffee house either as he'd be much too easily found. So where? It dawned rather irritatingly so on Chandler that he really needed to get more friends, or just different places to escape to.

With a sigh he turned around, and he feigned a calm exterior. “I'm not gonna kiss ya, Joe, you might as well accept it. Find someone else. You get plenty of women throwing themselves at you, I'm sure you could get a guy just as easily.”

Joey whined. “That's not the same! I need someone I trust, someone I care about, y'know? It'll make it better. For the acting.”

Chandler narrowed his eyes and threw his arms out. “Joey, you aren't gonna care much about the guy you're kissing! That won't make much of a difference!”

His friend just shrugged and flopped into his chair with a sigh. “I'm telling you man, I'd rather just kiss either you or Ross than some stranger. It'll make me less nervous about kissing another actor. He could have done this before for all I know, how crap is that gonna make me look? You gotta help me out!”

Chandler groaned and tugged at his hair again. He paced a few more times before he made up his mind. It only took one glance at Joey, reclined in his chair with his eyes shut, to decide. Those soft lashes against his clear, smooth skin, the relaxed line of his mouth, the way his t-shirt was pulled taut against his chest and stomach. He stepped forward, wiped his clammy hands nervously on his trousers, and cleared his throat.

“Alright Joe, I'll do it.”

Joey's eyes snapped open in surprise and he twisted around in the chair to stare at his best friend. Slowly, he broke out into a grin and stood to come to stand in front of him. “Cheers man, you have no idea how much this means,” he said as he clapped Chandler on the shoulder.

“Yeah, can we just get on with this?” Chandler asked as he tried to hurry things; he didn't want it to be prolonged. It was hardly the way he wanted Joey to find out – if he ever found out – about his feelings.

“Sure, yeah, whatever,” Joey said with a nod. “So...uh, how do you wanna...?” Suddenly he seemed nervous, as expected. Chandler rolled his eyes.

“Just do what you do with all those women. Kiss me.”

His room mate did just that. Joey cupped Chandler's face, unexpectedly gentle, and Chandler didn't even have a chance to back out at last minute before their lips were brushing together. It was tender, tentative, not at all how Joey would usually kiss, but it was his best friend who happened to be a guy, so Chandler put it down to that and nothing else.

However, when Chandler tried to break the kiss, he barely got a breath before his head was being pulled closer to Joey's again. This time the kiss was much more firm and fiery, passionate and raw. Joey's hands slid into Chandler's soft brown hair. He clutched at him desperately, held him near. Everything slid quickly into place in Chandler's mind – all those rumours, the insinuations of them being a couple, all the awkward jokes and brushing off of comments...they weren't entirely all false. At some point, they'd both fallen for the other, and being best friends was clearly no longer enough.

Chandler threw caution to the wind; kissed back with just as much ferocity. Lips collided, tongues curled together, hands clutched at hair and clothing and skin, and a huge collective weight was lifted from both their shoulders.

At that moment, the door to their apartment swung open and Ross took a few steps inside before halting in shock, mouth agape, eyes wide. “Wha-” he began, being cut off by the sound of Joey and Chandler's lips breaking apart.

“ROSS!” Chandler practically squeaked out as he jumped back from Joey with his arms and legs flailing. “We were- We were just- I was helping him with that part!” he gasped out as his chest heaved. He stood with his hands on his hips and his eyes flicked nervously from Ross to Joey and back again. “Ain't that right, Joe?”

“Uh...” Joey began as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah?”

Ross didn't look convinced. He stepped into the room more, observing them both. “So tell me... Did helping Joey with his little kissing situation really _need_ to involve you sticking your tongues down each other's throats, or was that just a little Tribbiani bonus?” Ross asked, face smug at catching them both in such an act.

Joey narrowed his eyes. “Hey, when I do something, I do it right!”

Ross just stared for a moment and then turned to Chandler. He knew he'd get the truth out of one of them, not quite sure which would cave first. “So that was just pure acting practice? Seriously? Because it sure looked like a lot more to me.”

Chandler and Joey both physically deflated. They let out sighs and exchanged a glance. It was time to be honest, and before they could do that with Ross and their friends, they had to be honest with themselves.

 

* * *

 

 

After Ross left, Chandler and Joey pulled their chairs closer together and sat, face-to-face. The silence of the apartment instantly became too much to bear. Chandler spoke first, his voice quiet and shy, the most timid Joey had ever known him to be.

“Joey, I... I never meant for you to find out like this,” he began. He didn't even have the courage to look his best friend in the eye while he spoke.

Joey sat forward, ready to listen. “Listen, man, it's alright. I think we both know what happened back there was definitely mutual.” He nodded and smiled that charming smile that Chandler had grown to adore so much. “Right? Am I right?”

The smile proved infectious. “Yeah, Joe, it was. But what _was_ it exactly? For you, I mean? I know what it was for me,” he murmured the end sentence and his eyes flitted away from Joey's again from when they'd briefly met. A red blush had stained his neck, cheeks and the tips of his ears, and Joey, for the first time in his life, felt his heart actually skip a beat, and all for the man in front of him. His wonderful best friend, the person he cared about most in the world.

“It was...” Joey trailed off for a moment before he grinned. “It was us. It was you and me, how it should be. And it felt right, didn't it?” he asked as he moved to sit on the arm of Chandler's chair where he could wrap an arm around the man and pull him close. He thought the action would feel awkward but it didn't. Chandler didn't even resist; he'd had too much of that to bother doing it any longer.

Chandler smiled from where his cheek was pressed against Joey's t-shirt. He smelled of pizza and beer, of cologne and deodorant. It was a smell he was all too familiar with and it warmed his heart to the core. He let out a happy sigh and nuzzled into him as he wrapped his arm around his best friend.

“It felt right, Joe, it really did, and...I want more of that. I have done for a long time now. I've always been afraid, embarrassed even, of feeling like this. I guess it's because of how people judge me and why. But I've come to terms with my feelings and I want this. I want _you_. I just hope you want the same.”

Joey grinned into Chandler's hair and he pulled him in closer. “I want the same, don't you worry 'bout that. I definitely want the same.” With that, he pulled away and placed a finger beneath Chandler's chin to tilt his head up. Swiftly, he bent down for a kiss, and they both smiled into it together.

They'd worry about telling the others later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better 4 years late than never, right? Good lord I'm sorry. I've never forgotten about this fic and the longer I left it, the more I stayed away, but I'm back now with a brief filler just to update you and let you know this WILL be continued and finished. Stay tuned, Chandler/Joey fans, and thank you for the insane amount of love this fic got. You're amazing.
> 
> If you wanna nag me on Twitter to write more, follow me: @eldervex.

Chandler was curled up against Joey in one of their reclining chairs and they happily occupied the small space together. It was a tight squeeze and he was half on his best friend's lap, but he enjoyed the closeness anyway. Absently he made a mental note to pick up a cheap two-seat sofa at some point, and he smiled into Joey’s chest at the idea of buying furniture for them to properly share.

He hadn’t been paying attention to the game on the TV one bit, far too preoccupied with taking in the familiar scent of Joey and the calm rise and fall of his body as he breathed. Occasionally Joey passed over a bowl of popcorn and Chandler would grab a generous handful, but beyond that he was in his own world where he savoured their peace so far undisturbed by anyone else that afternoon. 

It was a luxury he never thought he’d have; he was in the arms of his best friend, the man he cared for deeply, and so far he hadn’t felt an ounce of the shame or embarrassment he’d usually associate with that part of himself.

“Hey, when do you think we should tell the others?” Joey asked.

It was a question that snapped Chandler back to reality, a reality he was afraid to face like he had been ever since he realised he wasn’t straight back in high school. He never thought he’d actually be in a position where he could come out. It wasn’t a reality he’d let himself think about, set on keeping it hidden, a secret, too terrified to let the truth be known. To have found himself with the promise of a future as his authentic, true self dangled in front of him, within arm's reach, side-by-side with Joey and their friends… It was almost too good to be true. It was potentially life-changing for him, and utterly, completely terrifying.

“I dunno, Joe,” he exhaled quietly between them, his anxiety palpable. “I was kinda hoping we could keep it between us for a while, y’know? Until we get used to this. If that’s okay?”

Joey was still, then he brought a hand up and trailed gentle fingertips through Chandler’s hair. “Sure, man, I’m cool with that. As long as we don’t have to hide forever.” He sounded relaxed.

Chandler smoothed his palm out where it was previously rested in a loose fist against Joey’s stomach. He traced the creases in the fabric of Joey’s t-shirt, his own stomach clenching. “I’m not hiding. I don’t want us to hide. I just wanna be ready, I wanna be comfortable with us before I share it. Nobody even knows I’m-- That I…” He went quiet, unable to quite finish that sentence. 

“That you like dudes as well as women?” Joey chuckled from above him, and Chandler felt it against him. “I mean, I’ve hardly shouted it from the rooftops. We’ll figure it out together, okay? I’ve always had your back, that’s not gonna change now,” he reassured him.

“I know,” Chandler mumbled. “Thanks.”

Joey smiled and dropped a small, chaste kiss to Chandler’s head. “Let’s just enjoy the game.” 

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Chandler agreed. He closed his eyes and let himself be held.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my social media is linked in my bio but you can follow me on twitter @eldervex if you wanna nag me to keep updating this. Short and sweet updates are easier for me. Once again, I'm sorry I left it so long between the first and second update, but I really do love these two so very much so you can bet your ass I'm gonna finish it. Thank you for sticking with me!

The decision to go to bed together was an effortless one. After they finished watching the game and devoured two large pizzas between sweet kisses, it seemed strange to say goodnight and retire to separate rooms like they were still nothing but roommates and platonic friends. As true as it was that they’d barely taken the first step at becoming more, they also didn’t want to be divided by a wall when they could be together instead, and so they fell asleep in Joey’s room with their arms wrapped around each other.

 

* * *

 

Chandler woke up the next morning to the sound of Joey’s soft snores and a warm arm curled around his hip from behind. He’d sometimes imagined what it would be like to wake up next to another man but he’d never anticipated the pleasant bloom in his chest, the sense of calm and safety from being cocooned in bed with his best friend. There was no panic, no incline to flee, just sleepy happiness that settled deep within his bones.

He smiled to himself and carefully turned until he faced his friend. Joey’s soft hair fell against the pillow and into his eyes and his lips were parted slightly as he slept. Chandler couldn’t deny the coil of emotions tight in his stomach as he reached out and pushed Joey’s hair from his forehead. It was still so surreal to be there, sharing intimacy like they never had before, and for it to be so easy. Being with Joey in this newfound way was like pulling on a well-worn sweater; it was comfortable, familiar, right. Chandler couldn’t believe he’d ever been afraid. If only he’d known how willing and open Joey was, how quickly he’d catch him and return his feelings.

“I know you’re starin’ at me,” Joey mumbled thickly as a smile spread on his face, very effectively shaking Chandler from his thoughts. “Can’t say I blame ya. Like what you see, Bing?” Apparently they did pillow flirting now.

Chandler grinned, nervous but happy. “Maybe I do,” he said into the still space between them, and watched as Joey opened his eyes to meet his.

“Yeah?” Joey asked, his gaze mellow and his smile diluted to something softer as he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

The kiss was short-lived, however, when Chandler pulled back, aware of how his mouth must have soured with sleep. He patted a hand against Joey’s chest, fingers splayed on the faded cotton of his t-shirt. “Morning breath, sorry,” he said quietly around a bubble of self-conscious laughter.

“Eh, I’ve had worse,” Joey said casually, totally unfazed, before he pulled Chandler back to him and kissed him soundly. Chandler shouldn’t have expected less and he dipped his head closer into the kiss, curled his hand against Joey’s chest and let himself relax as their lips melted into one another’s.

Neither man expected Monica’s voice to call out through their apartment and they parted their lips with a pop, eyes wide.

“Shit,” Chandler cursed under his breath.

Joey curled a comforting hand around his arm. “Want me to get rid of her?” He whispered, thumb brushing Chandler’s skin.

Chandler blinked at him. “You don’t mind? I just– I’m not ready, Joe, especially not like this. I know I said I don’t wanna hide and I don’t, I’m just–”

“Chandler? Joey? Can you drag your asses out of bed already?” Monica called from their living room, loud and impatient.

Joey didn’t miss the terrified look on Chandler’s face, how his open and soft demeanour had so quickly changed to one of fear. He understood. “Dude, it’s okay. I got this,” he assured, then rolled off the bed and padded to the door. He deftly opened it and slid out without revealing the bed or Chandler still inside.

“Hey, Mon,” he said casually, clicking the door shut behind him. “What’s up?”

“I’m trying out a new souffle recipe and I can’t seem to get it right,” she huffed as she threw her arms up in frustrated defeat. “The others went to the coffee house already and I need guinea pigs. You guys eat all my food anyway so you might as well do me a favour and help me out.”

At the prospect of free food testing all day, Joey instantly forgot about his audition he had that day, the whole reason he and Chandler had ended up kissing in the first place. His face lit up. “Sure! Have you even met me?” He pointed at himself.

Monica clapped her hands together. “Great! Go wake up Chandler and come over when you’re ready, I am gonna make the perfect souffle today if it kills me.” With that, she hurried back across to her own apartment with a bounce in her step.

Joey closed the door behind her. “Coast’s clear,” he shouted to Chandler, who emerged a moment later with a sheepish look on his face. He took the few steps to stand before Joey and let his hands hang by his sides. “Monica wants us to taste her souffles,” Joey added, just in case Chandler hadn’t heard.

“Yeah, I know,” Chandler said. “Better not keep her waiting, you know what she’s like.” He gave Joey a warm smile and then made to turn and head to his bedroom to change, but Joey smiled to himself and pulled Chandler back with a gentle tug on his wrist. Chandler welcomed the touch and, softly encouraged, slid his arms around Joey’s waist loosely as he leaned in for a kiss.

Joey smoothed his hand up Chandler’s arm slowly as the kiss quickly turned languid and damp. The hand didn’t stop until it rested at Chandler’s nape, fingertips hidden in the soft hairs that curled at the base of his best friend’s neck. He used the touch to press Chandler closer, a touch that sent tiny electric currents racing along the other man’s skin. There they stood in the middle of their home, the four walls filled with the sound of the wet push and pull of lips.

Monica burst back into the apartment before either of them knew it, a sentence lost on her lips as she stared with her mouth agape at the scene before her. Chandler and Joey, still in a close embrace, still with their lips ghosting the other’s. It was undeniably compromising, at the very least. There was a beat of awkward tension before Chandler finally spoke, dramatic with a strained attempt at humour.

“We have _got_ to start locking our door.”


End file.
